Dragon Age: Reconciliation
by Paragon of Awesomeness
Summary: Rather than sending The Withered and his army to Vigil's Keep, The Architect sent a lone Disciple to meet with the Hero of Ferelden before he reaches the Grey Wardens fortress. From there, how things turn out is anyone's guess.
1. Chapter 1

**While I was playing **_**Dragon Age Origins: Awakening**_**, one of many things that stuck in my head was how when you talked to The Architect, he said that when he sent The Withered to Vigil's Keep, he should have predicted that the Wardens stationed there would see it as an attack. Well… what if he **_**did**_** predict that? What if instead of sending a large force to Vigil's Keep, he sent a lone Disciple to meet with the Warden Commander while he was on the road with Mhairi? This is a fanfic which shows a possible story.**

**Actions/History of my Warden in **_**Dragon Age Origins**_**:**

**Male Human Noble (name is Aedan)**

**Warrior (sword and shield)**

**Cleared Soldier's Peak of demons**

**Spared Avernus and told him to research ways to help the Grey Wardens **_**ethically**_

**Saved the Circle of Magi**

**Saved Redcliffe without a single civilian casualty**

**Saved Connor without sacrificing Isolde**

**Preserved the Urn of Sacred Ashes**

**Killed the High Dragon**

**Saved the Dalish and got Zathrian to lift the werewolf curse**

**Destroyed the Anvil of the Void**

**Made Bhelen the King of Orzammar (I know that Bhelen is a power-hungry asshole, but Harrowmont is too traditional. Bhelen on the other hand at least gives those poor casteless a chance at a life **_**outside**_** of the Carta.)**

**Spared and befriended Zevran**

**Found Sten's sword**

**Reunited Oghren with Felsi**

**Did **_**not**_** harden Leliana after she confronted Marjolaine**

**Killed Flemeth**

**Got Wynne to reconcile with her former apprentice**

**Romanced Morrigan **_**and**_** Leliana – bow chicka bow wow (you actually can do that in the game, look it up.)**

**Killed Loghain**

**Got Shale to remember who she once was, and try to regain her mortality**

**Had Alistair (hardened) marry Anora and become King of Ferelden**

**Did Morrigan's secret ritual**

**Let me know if there's anything else that you want to know about my Warden's history that you're interested in that I missed.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the **_**Dragon Age**_** franchise – that goes to Bioware.**

**Okay, now that that's out of the way… here, we, go!**

**Chapter 1: Change Of Plans**

Within his fortress underneath the silverite mines, the Architect turned towards the Withered "Remember, we are trying to secure an _alliance_ with the Grey Wardens. Do not fight them unless you are given no alternative. And even then, kill as few as you possibly can."

The Withered bowed "Of course, Architect. This will be the beginning of a new age of peace between the Grey Wardens, and the Disciples."

"Good, gather your troops, and leave for Vigil's Keep."

But before the Withered could leave, another Disciple known as the Messenger came forward. "Architect, do you truly think it wise to send such a large force to the Grey Wardens' fortress?"

The Architect turned to the newcomer "Why do you ask, Messenger?"

"It is often difficult to predict how these humans will react, Architect. But as far as they know we are a race that exists only to destroy. I fear that when the Wardens see the Withered approaching along with his soldiers, they will think that he is there to attack the Vigil."

The Architect took a moment to consider this statement, then sighed "I fear that you may be correct. We would gain nothing if this attempt at an alliance were to instead turn into a bloodbath. Do you have an alternative plan?"

The Messenger responded "Our scouts report that the Warden Commander is just over a day's journey from reaching the Keep. I suggest that I go alone to speak with him before he reaches the fortress. The stories the humans have about the Warden Commander, they indicate that he is of a fair mind, and will not fight unless he has to. And if I fail, it will merely result in my own death, rather than the death of an entire army."

The Architect took another moment to think, then announced "Very well Messenger, you will set out alone to intercept the Warden Commander before he reaches Vigil's Keep. Withered, disperse your troops for the time being. You will remain here, and we will contemplate our next move. Luck be with you both.

* * *

><p>Aedan Cousland; Hero of Ferelden; Arl of Amaranthine; Warden Commander of Ferelden, was nearing the end of a long journey on foot to reach the newly gifted fortress of Vigil's Keep. He was looking forward to finally getting a nice hot meal, and being able to sleep in a <em>bed<em>. Tomorrow he would focus on rebuilding the Fereldan Grey Wardens and governing Amaranthine, but tonight he would get some long awaited and well earned rest. He looked over at the woman from the Vigil who'd met him this morning to escort him the rest of the way. All he knew about her was that she was a new recruit for the Wardens - he didn't even know her name. Aedan figured it was time to change that.

"What's your story?"

The woman looked startled at this statement. "Pardon, Commander?"

"I like to get to know the people I'll be fighting alongside. And please, call me Aedan. You don't have to be so formal all the time you know." The Hero of Ferelden chuckled.

The woman still looked a little tense, but relented "Proper introductions were to be taken care of at the Keep… Aedan. But if that is your wish-"

Aedan stopped her right there before she could continue "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. That wasn't an order, it was just a question."

She finally seemed to relax a bit, and introduced herself "My name is Mhairi. I was a knight in the king's army until I was recruited into the Grey Wardens a month ago… but I still haven't taken my Joining yet. I look forward to fighting at your side, Comma-… Aedan."

Aedan smiled "And I look forward to fighting at yours, Mhairi. What brought you to the Wardens exactly?"

Mhairi smiled as though slightly embarrassed "To be honest, Aedan, every since I was a child I loved listening to tales about kings, knights, and great warriors of legend, all fighting for what they believed in. I could scarcely believe it when I heard the story of how you united Ferelden and defeated the Blight almost singlehandedly. And when I heard that they were looking for new recruits to rebuild the Grey Wardens, I jumped at the chance to join."

Aedan smiled warmly, her enthusiasm might be considered rather childish by some. But he knew that as long as she was able to maintain a focused mind on the battlefield, she would go far.

Feeling curious about their destination, he asked Mhairi "What can you tell me about Vigil's Keep?"

Mhairi answered "I've heard that it was built by the Avvar barbarians in the times of ancient Tevinter. Other than that, all I know is that it was once the home of the late Arl Rendon Howe. If you ask me, considering what he did to the Wardens and your family, having their lands taken from them is the least of the Howes' problems.

Aedan sighed to himself. Part of him knew that it was wrong for the entire Howe family to be punished for Rendon's treachery. But after watching his entire family being butchered by a man his father had called a friend, and Rendon himself never showing any semblance of remorse, he couldn't really sympathize.

They were still several hours from getting to the Keep, so the two Wardens passed the time by simply talking to one another. Mhairi quickly realized that she could relax around Aedan so long as she followed his orders in battle, which she could and would do without hesitation. They continued this way for nearly half an hour until Aedan stopped, and got a serious expression on his face.

"Aedan, what's wrong?" Mhairi asked, curious at his sudden change of behaviour.

The Warden Commander muttered "I sense a darkspawn."

They both drew their weapons, and were instantly alert. Aedan focused his mind, and turned to where he sensed the darkspawn was coming from. He saw an armoured shape of what looked like a Hurlock running towards them. Yet strangely it didn't have its weapon drawn.

Regardless, it was a darkspawn. He nudged Mhairi, who instantly saw the approaching enemy. They both stood ready with their shields in front of them, and were about to charge their foe when suddenly a voice with a strange lisp came from the direction of the darkspawn.

"Peace! Do not be killing! Only talk."

Mhairi gaped "Did that darkspawn just _talk_?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this is a short chapter, but I just felt that this was a good way to set the pace andor general direction of the story. Besides, if I end here, then I leave you guys at a nice cliff hanger screaming "**_**I want to know**__**what happens next!**_**"**

**Please rate and review, and hopefully I'll be back with the next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated this in so long. But seeing that this story has gotten less than 150 hits in over two months, I tend to pay a bit more attention to my other stories considering their success. Regardless, here's the second chapter. My thanks to those of you that have reviewed.**

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Guest**

Aedan muttered in an astonished tone "Unless both of us have gone completely mad Ser Mhairi... I think it did. And I think it said that it wanted to talk, not fight."

Mhairi looked over at him while keeping the approaching darkspawn in her peripheral vision. "What are your orders, Commander? How should we deal with... _this_?"

The Warden Commander of Ferelden thought for a moment, then eventually decided "I've never bloodied my blade when there was an alternative, and now won't be the first time. We'll... talk to this darkspawn, and find out what we can. But be wary, and stay on your guard, Ser Mhairi." Aedan then sheathed his sword because the darkspawn hadn't drawn its weapons, and he wanted to be diplomatic for now. But Mhairi kept her weapon at the ready, just in case they were walking into an ambush.

As they approached the darkspawn, Aedan saw that it looked quite different from the others he'd seen during the Blight. It seemed to display a strange, almost savage intelligence, somewhat like a barbarian trying to become civilized. It gave a slight bow to the Hero of Ferelden. "Grey Warden, my thanks for not attacking me. I am known as the Messenger, and I am here on behalf of the Architect."

Aedan murmured "Well... 'Messenger', what does 'the Architect' want from me?"

The Messenger answered. "The Architect, he seeks an alliance with the Grey Wardens. There is a dangerous entity in these lands. It is called the Mother. The Mother mimics the calls of the Old Gods, and through this, she gathers the blind ones as an army. The Architect needs the help of the Grey Wardens to defeat the Mother, and to free the blind ones from the call of the Old Gods."

Confused, Mhairi frowned "'Free the blind ones', what are you talking about?"

"My kind is compelled to answer the call of the Old Gods. When we find one, a Blight is begun. But the Blights are a plague on my species as well as yours. During the fourth Blight, so many of us died that you thought we had been driven to extinction. Thousands of us died in the last Blight, and it was barely considered a Blight at all. The Architect has discovered a way to free us from the Old Gods' compulsions, and also allows us to think for ourselves. Those of us that have learned to see are known as the Disciples. But to free all of us... the Architect cannot do it without the help of the Grey Wardens."

Still feeling a little suspicious, Aedan muttered "Why exactly does the Architect need the help of the Grey Wardens for this? Seeing that you're a Disciple, it looks like he's already doing an alright job of this by himself."

The Messenger sighed. "The Mother's army grows with each passing day. She hates the Architect, and the Grey Wardens. The Architect cannot defeat the Mother alone, and he cannot free the darkspawn unless she is dead. And... the Architect also needs the Wardens... because they are the key to freeing us."

"What do you mean?"

The Disciple explained "You are able to defeat the Blights because you take the Taint into yourselves when you drink the blood of my kind. The Architect has created a replica of your Joining ritual. By drinking the blood of Grey Wardens, my brethren are able to take your order's _resistance_ to the Taint into themselves. In doing this, we are freed."

Aedan had frozen when the Messenger had mentioned the secrets of the Joining with Mhairi able to hear it when she hadn't undergone the ritual yet, but he'd almost completely forgotten that when he heard that darkspawn were drinking the blood of Grey Wardens. He snarled "You filthy creatures have been butchering my brothers in arms, and drinking their blood? I should kill you where you stand!"

The Messenger backed away slightly, and then told the Warden Commander "It is no different from when you kill one of us in order to initiate a new recruit into your ranks. We both do what we must to combat the Blights. The Architect wants this alliance between us partially so that he will not have to kill Wardens in order to obtain the blood he needs."

Aedan forced himself to calm down – the darkspawn did have a good point. He then turned to Ser Mhairi. "What do you think about all this?"

Mhairi sighed "I'm a soldier, Commander; I just swing swords. I'm more than a little cautious about trusting this _darkspawn_, but even I'll admit that it makes an interesting case. But know that whatever you decide, I'll follow your lead, Commander."

Aedan thought over his options carefully, then eventually told the Messenger "Here's what's going to happen, Messenger: I'm going to Vigil's Keep, and on the night of the day after tomorrow, me and the rest of the Ferelden Grey Wardens will return to this site to meet with you as well as this 'Architect'. I'll hear what he has to say, and make my decision on whether or not to accept your offer then."

The Disciple bowed. "You have our gratitude for considering this offer, Grey Warden. I will return to the Architect, and he will meet you here in two days. Until then, safe travels to you both."

* * *

><p>As Aedan and Ser Mhairi approached the Vigil, they saw that the soldiers already stationed there had arranged for quite the welcoming party. The Warden Commander walked by dozens of rows of guards, and approached the small group that appeared to consist of the people who had been in charge of the Keep up until this point.<p>

The first person to introduce himself was a somewhat elderly man with greying hair, yet he still had at least a few years as a soldier left in him. The man saluted and introduced himself. "Greetings, Warden Commander. I am your seneschal, Varel, and I will be assisting you in your duties of ruling the lands of Amaranthine, and dealing with day-to-day matters on your behalf when you are too busy."

Aedan smiled "A pleasure to meet you Varel, but if you don't mind, right now I'd like to get the rest of the important introductions out of the way. I've been on the road for quite some time, and I'd really like to be able to lie down in my bed."

"Of course Commander, I understand."

The next person he met was a man who appeared to be in his late thirties or early forties, and had the look of a soldier who was almost at the end of his prime, yet also carried the wisdom and experience seen in most military leaders. "My name is Ser Rullens, and I am at your command, Warden. I will be serving you as captain of the guard here in the Vigil."

Aedan was then approached by a rather young, pretty, raven-haired Orlesian woman who defined the term _rogue_, and had the symbol of the Grey Wardens on her chest plate. "I am Leonie Caron, and I must say it is a distinct pleasure to meet you, Commander. I have been appointed by the First Warden as Warden Captain of Ferelden."

Aedan spent the next few minutes talking to them, finding out what he needed to know that couldn't wait until the morning (which mainly consisted of where he could find his bed). Once that was all done, the Hero of Ferelden was finally able to retire to his new quarters. But just before he went to sleep, he did the same thing he'd done every night since he'd begun his journey to Vigil's Keep: he read the letter that had been written to him by his beloved Leliana.

He'd been completely dismayed when he learned that she couldn't come with him to Amaranthine, and had even muttered quite a few things about the Grand Cleric he probably shouldn't have. He missed her; Leliana _and_ Morrigan. Maker knew what the Grand Cleric wanted with Leliana, and none of his agents throughout the country had seen anything of the golden-eyed witch for months. Thinking about Morrigan also reminded him of the child – _his_ child. He thought about the night before the final battle with the Archdemon, when he had taken part in a ritual with uncertain consequences in order to preserve his own life. Aedan wasn't afraid to die, but he had accepted when he'd thought about what his death might do to the two women he'd come to love with all his heart, and who loved him just as much (although the two women still hated each other). Yet after he had killed the Archdemon Urthemiel, Morrigan had left. She never even said goodbye. And just before sleep took him, Aedan looked at the ring that formed a link between him and Morrigan, and reminded himself of the promise he'd made just before they had confronted the monstrous dragon atop Fort Drakon.

'_I _will_ find you Morrigan._'

* * *

><p>Aedan slowly awoke from his bed, and eventually was able to put on his armour. He exited his room, only to be instantly hit by the strong stench of ale.<p>

"Ah ha! _There_ ya are!"

Aedan blinked a couple of times, and even pinched himself just to make sure he wasn't still asleep. When he confirmed that he was in fact awake, he gaped at the sight before him. "_Oghren_? Is that really you?"

The red-bearded drunken dwarf that had been the cause of countless laughs, and just as many headaches for Aedan's group during the Blight grinned "Doubtin' your eyes, huh? Ha, I get like that - after the fifth bottle or so. But come on, seriously, is there any other dwarf in existence that could possibly look this handsome?"

"Don't you mean 'this hung-over'?"

That remark simply earned Aedan another laugh. "Ha! That too!" Aedan simply continued to look at the dwarf, who eventually shouted "Well what are you waiting for? Get over here and give your buddy Oghren a welcoming hug!"

Once to two were done trying to break each other's ribs, Aedan grinned "Oghren, you have no idea how glad I am to see an old friend again. But I have to ask; What are you doing here?"

Oghren cracked his knuckles and smirked "Well, I just thought I'd go and try my hand at becoming a bona fide Grey Warden."

This brought concern onto Aedan's face. "Oghren, you know that I'd be more than happy to fight at your side once more, but as your friend, I feel that I should warn you that there are some big risks when joining the Wardens."

"Bah, I can take anything you can, and then some, Aedan! Now where's that giant cup? I'll gargle and spit!"

The Warden Commander sighed "All right Oghren, we'll get on with the Joining soon enough. But you do realize what else this means if you're going to become a Grey Warden, right?"

"What? What else does it mean?"

Aedan grinned "It means that from now on, you have to call me _Commander_."

"Ha!"

* * *

><p>Aedan and Oghren entered the Throne Room, and went up to Leonie and Ser Mhairi, who was talking to another recruit named Rowland in a friendly fashion. Although her smile disappeared once she saw Oghren. "I see that you've met <em>him<em>, Aedan. He was here when I left the Vigil to meet you on the road."

Oghren smiled "Well, if it isn't the recruit with the great rack."

Mhairi got a murderous glint in her eye with that comment, and then turned to Leonie. "With all due respect, Captain, I can't believe you didn't kick him out of here."

Leonie Caron rubbed her forehead as though she suddenly had a headache. "To be completely honest; neither can I. But he kept going on about how he and the Commander were good friends, and I didn't want to risk it in case he was actually telling the truth."

Oghren grinned "That's right! Me and Aedan-"

"Oghren" Aedan calmly reminded the dwarf.

"Me and the _Commander_ here go way back. We met in Orzammar when he was trying to get help from the dwarves against the Blight, and we've practically been old war buddies ever since."

Mhairi looked up at Aedan like she was going to be sick. "Please tell me it's not true, Aedan."

Aedan gave a small chuckle. "I'm sorry Mhairi; it's true." As she groaned, he told her "Oghren was completely insufferable at first for me too, but eventually he grew on me. Besides, you'll be glad he's staying when you see him in a fight."

Ferelden's Warden Captain spoke up again. "Commander-"

"Listen, Captain," Aedan told her, "I'd rather people call me by my name when they're addressing me. Unless you're Oghren of course."

She smiled warmly. "Fine, but only if you call me Leonie." When he nodded, she continued. "I thought I should let you know about the prisoner we have in the dungeon right now. We caught him snooping around the Keep a few days ago. Normally I'd say that he was just a common thief, but it took myself and three other Wardens to capture him. He gave one of my men a black eye."

Those last two sentences piqued Aedan's interest. "If it's not too much trouble, Leonie, I think I'd like to see this prisoner now."

* * *

><p>Aedan, Leonie, Oghren, and Mhairi entered the dungeons, where they saw a lone man in one of the cells with a single guard watching over him. As Aedan walked up to the cell, the guard saluted and said "Ah, Commander, it's good that you're here." They looked at the man in the cell, and the guard muttered "This one's been locked up for three nights now."<p>

"Who is he?" Aedan wondered.

The guard answered "He refuses to give his name. All I know is that he was caught poking around the estate in the middle of the night. I'd say he was just a thief, but it took four Grey Wardens to capture him. You'd best be careful. Whoever he is, he's no ordinary burglar."

Aedan thought for a moment, then told the guard "Leave us; I'd like to speak with him."

"As you wish, Commander." The guard bowed. "I'll let the seneschal know you're here. He'll want to know what you decide to do with the prisoner." Then he left.

Aedan took the cell key and unlocked the door, then approached the prisoner. The stranger got up and sneered "If it isn't the great hero; conqueror of the Blight, and vanquisher of all evil. Aren't you supposed to be ten feet tall with lightning bolts shooting out of your eyes?"

Aedan raised his eyebrows. "I see that my reputation precedes me."

"It does." The man snarled. "I know you best as the one who murdered my father." He then finally introduced himself. "I am Nathaniel Howe. My family owned these lands until _you_ showed up. Do you even remember my father?"

Aedan's gaze hardened. "As a matter of fact, I do. I remember _him_ as the one who murdered my _entire family_ other than my brother. I only gave that bastard what he deserved."

Nathaniel roared "Your family was going to sell us out to the Orlesians!"

The Hero of Ferelden crossed his arms. "I guessing that your father told you that."

Nathaniel grunted "It doesn't matter what he did or didn't tell me now; despite all our generations of service to this country, the Howes have lost _everything_, all because of you. I came here... I thought I was going to try to kill you; to lay a trap for you." Then his face turned sorrowful. "But then I realized I just wanted some of my family's things. It's all I have left."

Aedan told him "Rendon deserved to die for what he did, but for what it's worth, I know that what has happened to the Howes is... unfortunate. I'm sorry."

"'Unfortunate'? Yes, I guess it was 'unfortunate' for everyone, wasn't it?" The Howe sneered. He then sighed "Look, I don't know what happened with the Couslands. It sounds like it was horrible. The entire war was. Whatever my father did, however, shouldn't harm my whole family. The Howes are pariahs now... Those of us left. It's all thanks to you. And now you get to decide my fate. Heh, ironic isn't it?"

Aedan wanted to find out a bit more about Nathaniel before he decided anything. "What would you do if I decided to let you go?"

"If you let me go... I-I don't know. I only came back to Ferelden a month ago." He glared at the Warden Commander. "If you let me go, I'll probably come back here. You might not catch me next time."

Aedan raised an eyebrow. "You're not exactly making the best case for yourself. You know that, right?"

"I could lie, if you prefer."

The Warden Commander told Nathaniel "I know it doesn't help to hear it, Nathaniel, but in the end, the only people responsible for your family's plight is themselves."

Nathaniel roared "The Howes served Ferelden for twelve generations! My ancestors served under King Calenhad! And now it's all lost. So go ahead and do what you're going to do."

"Do you really hate me so much?" the Cousland wondered.

The Howe sighed "The darkspawn are a menace. If it weren't for the Blight... maybe my father would never have... done what he did." His gaze then turned hateful again. "But I can't do anything about them, can I? There's just you and the Grey Wardens, here, in _my_ _home_."

Aedan suggested "Perhaps instead of some quest for vengeance, you could work to redeem your name."

Nathaniel scoffed "You're right! I'll go join King Alistair's service immediately! He'd be certain to give a Howe another chance.

Aedan then thought about what Leonie and the guard had told him. "I understand that we had trouble capturing you."

The young Howe announced "I'm not without skills. My time abroad wasn't spent chasing skirts and drinking wine."

"And what skills are those, exactly?"

Nathaniel shrugged "Hunting, scouting," he then got a dangerous glint and grinned, "_poisons_. Why? What do you care?"

"Because I've decided what to do with you." The Arl of Amaranthine answered.

"Already?" Nathaniel muttered, slightly surprised. Then he grunted "Good."

A few moments later, the prison guard returned with Varel right behind him. "I've brought the seneschal for you, Commander."

Nathaniel got up again, and Varel smirked "I see you've spoken to our guest. Quite the handful, isn't he? Have you decided what's to be done with him?"

Aedan glanced sideways at the seneschal, and asked him "Were you aware that this is Nathaniel Howe?"

"A Howe?" Varel muttered, with a surprised glance at the prisoner. He then sighed "It figures that they would turn up again. The Howes are implacable enemies, Commander."

Aedan ignored that last bit, and looked Nathaniel in the eye. "Nathaniel Howe, as Warden Commander of Ferelden, I hereby invoke the Right of Conscription."

Everyone in the room was surprised to say the least, but Nathaniel himself simply looked stupefied. "You _what_?"

Seneschal Varel shook his head as if to clear it. "I'm sorry, Commander... the Right of Conscription? On the prisoner?"

Nathaniel declared "No! Absolutely not! Hang me first!"

The Warden Commander pointed out "Nathaniel, do you really think that being hung is preferable to being a Grey Warden?"

Nathaniel crossed his arms. "Hard to say. You like having Grey Wardens who want you dead?"

Aedan grinned "Nathaniel, some of my best friends are people that actually _did_ try to kill me."

"You really want a Howe as a Grey Warden? You... are a very strange man." He shook his head in disbelief. "I can't decide whether this is a vote of confidence or punishment."

Leonie came forward. "I have to say, Aedan, this is a very... _interesting_ decision."

The Warden Commander simply smiled at her, then told his newest recruit "Come on, Nathaniel, you don't need to stay in that cell any longer." He then gestured to the chest containing Nathaniel's belongings. "I only ask that you stay within the Keep's walls for the time being. Other than that, feel free to reclaim your things, pick out your quarters, and do anything else you feel like. Other than killing me of course."

* * *

><p>Scouts had reported that King Alistair was on the road, and he would be arriving at the Vigil within the next few hours. Aedan wanted to personally make sure that the Keep had enough room for him and his escorts in case they decided to stay for a little while. And he'd certainly welcome the opportunity to talk with another one of his old friends again.<p>

While looking around with Oghren, Mhairi, and Leonie in tow again, they eventually came across several Templars surrounding a single man who was unmistakeably a mage. One of the Templars got to his feet and saluted the Wardens. "Good to see you, Warden Commander. We're just stopping by for a quick rest while we're on our way to bring this apostate back to the Circle, where hopefully the Chantry will have him face justice for defying the Maker's will."

The mage scoffed "Oh please, the things you Templars know about justice would fit into a thimble. All I want is to be able to live without some idiot zealot breathing down my neck all the time, yet you won't even allow that. Ah well, we both know I'll just escape from the Tower again anyway."

Another Templar snapped "Silence! No one gave you permission to speak, mage!" He then proceeded to sharply cuff the man over the head.

Aedan announced "If you don't mind, sers, I would like to speak to this mage. Alone."

The Templars looked at one another cautiously, and then one of them asked "Are you that's wise, Warden? Maybe one of us should stay with you, just in case he tries anything."

Aedan dismissed the offer. "I appreciate your concern, but I've dealt with more than a few mages in the past. And I even have the abilities of a Templar, so I'm quite confident that I can handle one mage."

Slowly the Templars relented, and they left the room along with Aedan's Wardens. Once they were gone, the Warden Commander sat in front of the lone mage, who smiled "Thanks for getting me away from those oafs, even if it's only for a little while. Those guys wouldn't give me a moment's privacy even when I was taking a piss for Andraste's sake! Oh, sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Anders; a mage, and sadly a wanted apostate as you've probably already figured out."

Aedan politely shook Anders' hand and introduced himself in turn. "A pleasure to meet you Anders, my name is Aedan Cousland; Commander of the Ferelden Grey Wardens as you've probably already figured out." As the mage chuckled slightly at Aedan's little plagiarism of his own greeting, a thought came to Aedan's mind. "So Anders, did the Templars have any reason to go after you other than the fact that you're a mage outside of the Chantry's precious little Circle?"

The man sighed "To be honest; no. A few of these Templars have even been calling me 'malificar'. I'll tell you right now that I am not a blood mage! What I would give to wipe that stupid self-righteous smirk off their faces."

Aedan leaned forward. "I think I might be able to give you that opportunity, Anders."

"What do you mean?"

The Warden Commander explained "Grey Wardens are outside the jurisdiction of the Chantry. If I were to invoke the Right of Conscription on you, not even the Grand Cleric herself would be allowed to stop you from joining our ranks. But I should warn you; once you become a Grey warden, you can never go back. And we Wardens live a hard life."

Anders seemed to mull this over for a few minutes, and eventually asked "So... if I _were_ to accept, my life would consist mainly of just chasing and fighting darkspawn, and the only thing I'd get in return is the knowledge that Templars aren't allowed to bring me back to the Circle's Tower, where there aren't any darkspawn trying to butcher and maybe even eat me?"

Aedan shrugged "Pretty much."

The mage grinned "Count me in!"

Aedan returned the smile, and then called his companions as well as the Templars back into the room. One of the Templers came forward. "Warden Commander, I trust that your conversation with the apostate went well enough. Now if you don't mind, we really should be getting back to the Tower."

Aedan and Anders shared a look. The Warden Commander kept a straight face and asked him "Do you want to tell them, or should I?"

Anders, unable to contain himself, answered gleefully "I'll tell them, I owe them that much seeing that they've already went through all this trouble just for me." He then turned towards the Templars. "Well lads, I must say I've truly enjoyed your company extensively over the past several days, but it appears that this is where we part ways. The Commander here has been so kind as to lighten your workload considerably by taking me off of your hands." When the Templars simply looked confused, Anders sighed and looked over at Aedan. "Would you mind making it clear for them? I don't think they get it. They're stupid like that."

Aedan finally allowed the grin to spread across his face, and announced "As Warden Commander of Ferelden, I hereby invoke the Right of Conscription on the mage Anders."

A person could have heard a pin drop in the silence that followed.

Finally Oghren laughed "Ha! Way to go, Commander! You show 'em who's boss!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's Chapter 2 for you. The Templars' reaction (predictable as it is) as well as Alistair's arrival, and the Joining ritual for all these recruits will be seen in the next chapter. Oh yeah, and how many of you actually noticed that I made the human Orlesian Warden from the game Aedan's second in command of the Wardens?<strong>


End file.
